


Learning to Love: Rewritten

by Fantasy_Fan_223



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Fan_223/pseuds/Fantasy_Fan_223
Summary: Bill Cipher's defeat was only the beginning of a new story. Given mercy by the Axolotl, he is reincarnated into the past as the elder brother of Dipper and Mabel Pines for a chance at a new life; a life of love and happiness. "Thanks, Axolotl! NOT!" [Rewrite of 2016's Learning to Love. Warnings will change in later chapters]





	1. I Don't Want to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, BUT I was like "Hey, why not branch out a bit? So here it is!"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is saved by The Axolotl—But not in the the way he hoped or predicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, BUT I was like "Hey, why not branch out a bit? So here it is!"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

                                                                               

Bill hadn't let himself feel panic in a long time. And it was not just mild worry or surprise that he was feeling at the moment. No, it was not even simple fear, it was most certainly panic. Pure, raw, unfiltered  _panic._

The flames from within the memory came closer and closer and the failed use of his powers making him feel small and helpless.

 _I don't want to die!_ He screamed in his mind.  _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_

It was sad, really. Here he was, a trillion-year-old demon with powers and knowledge most could only dream of and this was how it could all end; being defeated by a bunch of outcast wannabe heroes that he hated beyond words could describe.

Quickly, he said the first thing that came to mind,  **"A-X-O-L-O-T-L Now's my time to burn, I invoke the ancient power so that I may return!"**

It had to work he didn't want to die…he didn't want to be lost forever in the darkness.

Bill gazed at Stanley, and for a few seconds his sheer panic was overridden by absolute rage.

No, he  _would_  live. He'd come back and destroy everything that atrocious waste of DNA before him held dear, he'd tear him apart both emotionally and physically.

With that thought in mind, Bill reached forward towards his enemy.  _ **"STANLEY!"**_ He shrieked.

Stanley said nothing, he clenched his fist and sent it flying towards him.

And with that, it was only darkness. Cold, cold, darkness…

 _It didn't work._ He thought as the coldness seeped into him leaving him filled with pure dread. It didn't work, The Axolotl didn't save him—he was dead.

…But then how was he having this train of thought?

No sooner had he asked himself that when the cold was replaced with warmth and with it hope and delight. He  _was_ alive! The Axolotl heard him and helped him out!

The warmth closed in all around him and Bill's hope was quickly replaced with horror. It was too tight, too much…he didn't like this. The warmth became painfully hot and he could feel himself being squeezed from all sides.

Bill had been wrong; The Axolotl wasn't saving him, he was torturing him! Torturing him for all eternity all alone with just himself and his shattered mind.

_**And it was all the Pines' fault.** _

The rage returned tenfold; Bill's enraged scream coming out as baby sobs while light flooded behind his eyelids.

"Ooh! You're an angry one, aren't you, sweetie?" A voice above him chuckled before calling, "Congratulations, it's a boy!"

Bill couldn't see who had spoken, white light still blurred his vision, but he could hear and feel. He had legs, as he was kicking them vigorously in frustration, rage and confusion.

He didn't know what was happening or where he was or  _what_  he was for that matter—other than the fact that he had legs and a voice.

Still screeching, he was wrapped gently in something by—whatever creature these were—as his mind went back to his utterly embarrassing defeat. The more it replayed in his head the angrier he got, he couldn't stop with the "what ifs" and the "whys" and the most annoying, the "HOW?!s".

 _What if_ He had just turned  _all_  the Pines gold and kept a proper eye on them?

 _Why_  didn't he put a stronger enchantment on Mabel Land?

 _HOW_ didn't he realize he was being duped by the Stans?

"Why is he crying so much?" Another voice said. It was raspy and tired, with a hint of worry. It was so weak that Bill almost didn't hear it over his throat tearing screams.

"I don't know," the voice from before answered, rocking Bill back and forth. His arms pinwheeled and his screeches got louder. "He has no broken bones from what I can figure out, and he appears healthy."

"C'mere, I wanna hold him," the raspy sounding voice said.

Bill could feel himself moving as his eyes finally began adjusting to the light. He could now see and sense a bit more detail, the ceiling above him was white tiled and peppered with rectangular light fixtures, the room he was in smelled of a nauseating mixture of blood and cleaning products and the vague forms around him where covered in white.

There were light fixtures, meaning he must be surrounded by reasonably sophisticated beings, but he was still a bit too disoriented to tell  _what_  they were—until his small form found its destination.

His crying faded as he looked up, to what he knew for a fact was a human woman. Her long brown hair was plastered to her round face with sweat and slender ice blue eyes looked down at the former demon with an expression Bill couldn't quite place.

The two stared at one another for a while before a realization hit him. If the woman was human, then that meant—

Bill let out shrieking wail once more and the woman gasped and tried hushing the child to no avail.

"Let me see him," Another voice said, this one distinctly of a man. The woman complied, passing Bill's tiny form to the male.

For a split second, Bill thought he was looking at an older version of Pine Tree, his eyes a warm brown and a tiny bit of stubble upon his chin. Not to mention the soft looking curls that adorned the top of his head like a curly halo.

Good Cipher he was reincarnated as Pine Tree's son…

But then he realized that there was no Big Dipper birthmark to be found on this man's forehead; he had no bangs and a very large forehead.

So, which messy haired meat bag was this? And why did he resemble Pine Tree so much?

A tiny smile was on the man's lips as Bill continued to shriek, he reached for the baby's face and earned a heavy smack on the wrist from the ex-demon.

"He fights like a baby dragon!" The man cried, a hint of pride in his voice as his smile broadened.

Okay, who gave that guy the right to smile after he had obviously felt some sort of pain? That was Bill's thing! Also, why the hell was he being compared to a dragon?

The man, presumably the woman's husband turned to her once more. "Wanna hold him again?"

The woman hesitated before nodding and holding out her hands to accept the screaming demon.

As he squirmed in the woman's arms, she tilted her head to the side almost curiously, a hand settling gently on top of Bill's forehead, gasping lightly when Bill dug his tiny nails into her wrist.

"Shh," she said in a quiet voice, holding Bill close and singing

Bill didn't know what she was singing, but it sounded…nice. It was a minor song, with a tad of longing in it, which was strange since the lyrics where humoristic and ridiculous.

" _I've got a damn ukulele_

_That I really can't play_

_It just won't work for me_

_Although I've practiced for many days_

_I hope I won't be playing, for far too long_

_Because even after all this time, I still can't find a song."_

The inhuman rage he felt died down, and his sobs quieted. He felt fatigue assault his body, and slowly, slowly, his eyes closed, his last sight of the woman was of her taking deep calming breaths.

"I can do this…I can do this," she said as Bill fell into unconsciousness.

… **A-X-O-L-T-L…**

Bill opened his eyes slowly. Beneath him was something soft—presumably a mattress, and above him was the woman from before, a bright smile on her face and tired bags under her eyes. "Hey there, sleepy head," she said gently, tickling under Bill's chin.

Bill fussed, trying to move away but only succeeding in rocking side to side stupidly, eliciting the woman to laugh.

The demon did  _not_ like being laughed at.

He gave an indignant whine and kicked his chubby little legs.

"You are so  _cute,"_ The woman gushed.

Bill took a good look at her; she was young, about in her early twenties. She had a slender nose long brown hair with ruler straight bangs and bright slender blue eyes.

She was pretty, he thought. But still infuriating.

This point was proven even more as Bill's new— _mother_  tugged his legs back and forth like pistons and cooed at him with a grin.

"Mind if I record you?" She asked with a smile.

Bill blinked twice  _'what?'_

The woman left and returned with a camera, pointing it at herself and smiling. "April 6th, 1995!" She said cheerfully.

Bill was surprised by this information. Whatever the Axolotl did to him, he was in the past, sixteen years in the past to be exact. But what was the point? What was he playing at?

"This is my baby, finally awake and so freaking adorable! Say hi, sweetie!"

 _GO AWAY!_ Bill wasn't in the mood for human trash. He attempted a growl that sounded like a whimper, shifting in his crib and blinking at the camera.  _Stupid flesh suit baby form…_

"As you can see…" The woman continued, moving the camera closer to the baby's face. "He has my eyes—sorta. They're a tiny bit darker, more of a robin egg blue, not sure where he got that from. Also, not sure where he got the blonde hair from. Anyway, my boy's goanna be a hottie, I can tell…!"

As the woman prattled on, Bill's new father ran into the bedroom wearing an apron and oven mitts. "Uh…sweetie?" he said. "I, um."

There was the sound of the fire alarm, the smell of smoke and some eldritch smell reaching Bill's nostrils. His body tensed in fear as the heat gave him the memory of his last encounter with Stanley.

His fear manifested itself onto his new form, the thin eyebrows on his forehead furrowed and he began to squirm, making sounds of destress.

The woman turned her video camera to the man. "What'd I tell you about putting your concoctions of horror in the oven?" She asked in an amused voice.

"I swore it'd be good this time! It's just I was waiting for it to finish, but then my buddy called, and he was like, 'hey, Emmett! Did you finish the new Harry Potter book?! If not, I'm going to spoil you as punishment' and so I spent a good few minutes begging him not to and—well you know the rest…BUT!" Emmett held up a gloved hand. "I will get that recipe right! Or my name isn't Emmett Pines!"

There it was again, that dread.

Pines? Surely, he didn't mean…? No, no, anything but this! As if being human wasn't enough! Emmett couldn't mean  _the_ Pines! The Axolotl wasn't that cruel! Maybe it wasn't them! Humans where derivative; unoriginal and bland, naming themselves after whatever thing made them go "ooh!". why wouldn't "Pines" be a common last name?

"His cooking skills are at least better than his Uncle Stan," The woman said, pointing the camera at herself again and putting Bill in the frame. "When you're old enough, sweetie. Stay away from  _both_  their cooking."

"Aw, come on, Ellie!" Emmett cried in a fake whine.

Bill didn't really hear his parents, he was too busy screaming again—both externally and internally.

Ellie gasped, quickly turning her camera off and running to her son. "Aw it's okay, shh!" She rocked him in her arms as Bill screamed louder, squirming in the tight embrace.

 _WHY?! Just drop me! Drop me on my head and let me die! Let me live in the cold empty darkness because I can't stand this! WHY!? I don't deserve this horror! How could The Axolotl be so cruel?! What sadist makes someone share their DNA with their enemies?! WHY?! LET ME DIE LET ME DIE LET ME DIE LETMEDIELETMEDIE!_ _**WHY?!** _

"What do I do?!" Ellie cried in panic.

"I don't know! Uh…uh…maybe he's hungry!" Emmett yelled back.

"The feeding blanket, quick, quick, quick!" Ellie cried as she and Emmett scrambled out of the room, the screaming Bill forced to accompany them.

 _I TAKE IT BACK AXOLOTL JUST KILL ME!_ _**KILL ME!** _ _I CAN'T TAKE THIS I CAN'T!_

Ellie plopped down on the sofa as Emmett handed over the feeding blanket. The screeching continued as he was wrapped gently with it. Bill then felt something warm against his mouth that he instinctively latched on to with his newborn mouth and effectively stopped the screams.

 _Oh…this…this isn't bad._ Bill decided as he bit lightly on whatever he was—oh. Bill paused his sucking and made a noise of discomfort. Gosh, he couldn't do this! He had more dignity than that, he was a demon! He was Bill freaking Cipher!

"C'mon," Ellie urged gently. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

As she said that, Bill's small stomach began to feel uncomfortable. Oh yes, the joys of human necessities. The necessities that included something as truly _mortifying_  as this.

"There we go!" Ellie cheered as Bill continued his… _feeding._

He didn't like this, he didn't like this at all and he still thought death was better…but maybe there was a bright side.

This  _was_  the past, After all. He had the ability to reshape the future, take back the crown.

Bill's melancholy mood slowly shifted as revenge plots filled his mind and he clenched his yellow feeding blanket in excitement. Oh, the endless possibilities of torment, nobody would know what hit them!

The demon's glee took the form of loud baby giggling.

"…I—he's laughing," Emmett muttered, voice laced with surprise. "Babies aren't supposed to laugh until—"

The man was cut off as Ellie screamed loudly and it took Bill a moment to figure out why. turning his head from his mother, he could see an electric blue flame—the matching color of his eyes—alive in his small infant fist.

The blue flames reminded him of his latest defeat, and once more the dread and fear came back. Bill went back to shrieking in horror.

Ellie patted Bill's fist in a panic as she tried to douse the strange flames and Emmett had ran out of the room to grab a fire extinguisher.

A second later, the flames disappeared. Ellie seized her patting and turned to her son with fear, detaching him from her chest and placing him on the couch, away from her.

On the other hand, now that the horror of the flames had worn off Bill couldn't be happier. He still had his magic! He could leave this Axolotl forsaken body and restart his Weirdmageddon! Bill's baby form yelled with laughter while the brunette woman still staring at him looked on in with increased worry.

Quickly, the demon thought of his original form, triangular and dapper.

Nothing.

Bill's laughter faded slowly, and his utter disappointment was shown through a sad whine. Why couldn't he transform? The baby looked back at his flaming fist—pushing the queasy nervousness away, he willed the flames into existence.  _It won't burn,_  he consoled himself.  _The woman could touch it, it's just the flashy fire._  A second later the flames reappeared, and Ellie gasped, flinching away.

Bill then mentally commanded the flame to extinguish itself. A second later, it did. So, he had his flames, at least the fancy deal-making non-flammable ones, but shapeshifting seemed to elude him.

Lovely.

Ellie stared at him, brow furrowed. It was then that Emmett barged in, fire extinguisher in hand. "It's gone?" He asked, seeing no more flames.

"I think…I think Matthew took it out himself," Ellie murmured.

 _Matthew?_  Bill mentally demanded.  _Who in Axolotl's name is…wait, is that me?_

Bill furrowed his small eyebrows in annoyance once more as Emmett approached the two of them cautiously, still warily holding the fire extinguisher.  _Why Matthew? That blasted Axolotl couldn't have made them call me Bill?! Why not William, or Edward or something classy!? Why a biblical goody-goody name like Matthew?! Oh, the irony! I bet that damn lizard and Jheselbraum are laughing it up! Stupid Pines, stupid fate, stupid Axolotl, stupid EVERYTHING! # %^ !_

The demon's mental rant continued, his babyish face contorting into an angry glare. The couple exchanged a glance.

"Ellie is—is he glaring at us?"

"He's glaring at us."

"I don't get it! Babies aren't supposed to be showing such complex emotions yet!"

Both adults turned to their son, Bill glared back at both of them with all the venom he could muster. If he could burn their stupid faces off he would have; but his flames didn't work like that in this new form—at least for now.

He supposed he'd have time to regain his strength though, he had what, four years? Yes, four years before he'd get to see the Pines Twins again. All he needed to do was wait patiently and his first act of revenge could be followed though.

With that thought in mind, Bill began to feel better. The adrenaline left his body and his newborn body was tired. As he sleepily blinked his eyes, he saw tiny frowns on his parents' faces.

 _Worried? Good. You should be._ Bill thought with mirth. Baby Bill made a gurgling noise that caused his parents to jump as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked, folks!
> 
> Anyway, the ending theme for this chapter is Look what you Made me Do by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Also, also, this story will be updated next Saturday, stay tuned loves!
> 
> Fantasy Fan OUT!


	2. Day [Blank] of Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill learns that being a human baby is just as terrible as he predicted. His mother is kind of, sort of, maybe, a different case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I’m sorry for not updating, lol
> 
> This website is...different for me to work with you see; I’m not used to it. 
> 
> ANYWAY! Excuses aside, imma update this every Sunday until you guys are caught up. Okay? Okay! 
> 
> Also! My computer broke down, and I don’t know how to do bold and italics on my phone, so no flashy stuff until I get a new one or I learn how to do so!
> 
> Without further ado, chapter two!

Ellie powered on the video camera, stepping back and smiling a dazzling supermodel smile.

"April 7th, 1995, day 2 of motherhood!" She took the camera and backed up towards Matthew's crib. "My baby's sleeping right now, but he'll probably wake up soon—oh, speak of the devil!"

She turned the camera away from herself, instead zooming onto her gorgeous baby.

"Hey, Matthew!"

Matthew screeched in rage and began wailing at the top if his lungs.

"Oh god—uh—!"

The power went off.

On the power went again, Ellie stepping back and smiling with another bright smile on her face.

"April 8th, 1995, day 3 of motherhood! Matthew is currently bonding with his Papa!" Ellie turned the camera to Matthew being hugged by Emmett, he was dancing around and singing along to "Catch a Falling Star."

Matthew seemed peaceful listening to the song, yawning cutely and eyeing everything with what could only be described as cool neutrality.

"Not my style of music, but my baby boy seemed to like it too—I couldn't just say no to him!"

"Hey, El come join us!" Emmett called.

Ellie laughed and turned the camera off again.

"May 21st, 1995, day 45 of motherhood!" Ellie said, attempting to balance the camera atop the sink rim. Behind her, Matthew smacked the water and gurgled. "Okay!" She said, stepping back and turning to the bath. "Matthew's first ever bath! How you like it, sweetie?"

Matthew blinked twice before sinking into the water and blowing bubbles. "AGH! You are so cute! I'm going to die! AHHH!"

Matthew looked up with wide eyes at his mother's outburst.

Ellie laughed in response and leaned against the sink, causing the camera to shift and crash to the ground.

"Oh, crud!" She yelled, as it shuts off.

"October 31st, day 208 of motherhood," Ellie whispered, hiding in the closet. "I'm here because me and Emmie just bought Matthew his Halloween Costume and I'm going to surprise him while he crawls passed the door…"

Ellie moved out of frame for a few seconds before coming back with a grin. "He fell for the trap, fantastic. Okay, 3…2…1…"

The woman picked up the camera and kicked open the closet door, brandishing the Winnie the Pooh costume in one hand.

"Surprise!" She cried happily as Matthew shrieked in shock, the teether that Ellie had left as bait fell out of his moth. The baby looked up at the brunette with a gaped mouth, before his blue eyes found the outfit.

"You like?" Ellie asked.

Matthew's face scrunched into a rebellious scowl before crawling away as fast as possible.

"Matthew, YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THE CUTENESS!" Ellie yelled, the camera bobbing as she ran after her son. As the shrieking child rounded a corner, Ellie stopped and put the camera back on herself. "I'm going to catch him now, bye!" The camera went off.

When the camera went on this time, there was a party behind the smiling face of Ellie. "December 25th, 1995, day 263 of motherhood!"

As she went around directing the camera at random guests, Bill sat under the Christmas Tree with a Christmas ornament in his hands and a Santa hat on his head. He hadn't realized the Pines family was this immense, he had counted five cousins three aunts two uncles and apparently there were more to come

I wonder, Bill thought, slowly licking the ornament—figuring out it wasn't made out of gingerbread. Will Stanley show up? Bill didn't think it'd matter either way. His flames where only flashy—granted he hadn't attempted to light his fist up—due to his obnoxious paranoia—since his day of birth, but it was probably still not lethal.

Behind him, the tree rustled and in popped the face of a brunette, Emmett's niece and Bill's cousin, ten-year-old Angelina.

She was not an angel.

"I found him!" She squealed happily. Bill cried out in revulsion, tossing the ornament at her dumb face and crawling away as fast he possible.

Angelina crawled after him and Bill picked up the speed, but his miniscule body wasn't very swift.

No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NONONONONNONONO!

"I got you!" She yelled, grabbing Bill's abdominal and hoisting him up, knocking over the tree in the process. There were a series of yelps as people jumped out of the way of the falling green mountain.

Bill screeched in horror, trying to squirm out of his cousin's grip to no avail.

"Angelina!" A voice cried. Bill was filled with relief as Ellie quickly placed her camera on the nearby coffee table and took him away from the sadistic little child.

"I'm sorry, dear. He's very picky on who he lets carry him," Ellie said, rocking Bill gently. The demon buried his chubby face in the soft fabric of Ellie's thin shirt, inhaling the rose scented perfume she wore. Behind him, a vigorously apologizing Emmett picked up the fallen tree.

"Aww," Angelina said sadly, slumping her shoulders and pouting. Bill turned his face and blew Devilina a raspberry. The baby had just added her on his People I Hate with a Burning Passion list, right underneath Mabel Pines.

"You okay, Sweetie?" Ellie whispered, kissing Bill on the cheek. The demon cringed and pulled his face away from the woman's mouth with an angry wail.

"No kisses? Honey you have to get used to it!" Ellie grinned down at him. Bill pressed his small palms against the brunette's chest to allow him to glare up at her. Why should I? He demanded in his head.

Ellie smiled and tapped Bill on the nose. "You're going to be Prom King when you're old enough," she said. "And ladies will be fighting to claim your lips—so you can't hate it, m'kay?"

Bill rolled his eyes and pressed his face back in Ellie's chest, feeling the sound of her amused laughter reverberate. Another damp kiss was planted to his head of blonde hair and Bill shuddered in discomfort.

Patience. He told himself mentally. This will all be worth it once I can get to the Pines Twins…

The doorbell rang then, and Ellie let out a little, "ooh!" as she walked briskly to the door. Bill rose his head curiously. Hopefully whatever relative showed up, they'd be less infuriating than Devilina.

The energetic woman flung open the door with a grin. "You came…!" her voice trailed off as she saw the person before them covered in the nighttime shadows. Bill wasn't able to see who it was, but he could practically hear Ellie's heart sinking in disappointment, even before he looked up and saw her grin become forced.

Beside her, Emmett strode forward in a hideous red and green reindeer sweater with flashing lights on it, a real grin adoring his face. "Uncle Stan!" He exclaimed happily.

Bill's eyes dilated, and his head swiveled back around to face the figure has the man walked into the orange glow of the household, a large grin on his face. "Emmett, Ellie! Good to see yeah!"

Bill's vision flickered, the flames. Stan mocking him, heat…

Suddenly, the warmth of the house caused by the merrily cooking in the kitchen became too warm and claustrophobic and, and—

Stan crouched in front of the quivering form of Bill clinging to his mother, grin still in place as he held out his hand. "So, you're the man of the hour? Nice to meet you, Matthew Pines!"

The demon locked eyes with the elder man before him, memories of his defeat getting louder and hotter and—more real…

The baby shrieked loudly, causing Stan to step back in surprise and Ellie to hold the demon close in comfort.

Make him go away, make him go away, make him go away!

"Sorry, Stan; Matthew doesn't take well to strangers," Bill heard Ellie say through his panicked screams.

"No worries!" Stan said jovially. "I'm sure we'll be best friends soon!"

Bill's fear was momentarily replaced with rage and annoyance. Friends? Friends? After what he did?! The baby turned around, his blue eyes watery and angry as he gave the most enraged glare he could muster.

Stan paused, his smile lowering as the two stared at each other. Curiously, Stan's brown eyes became blank, staring into nothingness.

"U-Uncle Stan?" Emmett asked, glancing at his wife for some sort of explanation.

Bill was also confused, looking away from Stan and up at his mother who looked equally worried. The demon tugged at the brunette's shirt and made a noise to get her attention.

Ellie looked down at him and smiled, rubbing his strands of blonde hair.

"Stan?" She asked, looking back up, waving a hand over his face.

What in Axolotl's name is going on here?! Bill mentally demanded when Stan made no indication that he could hear anyone.

"Will someone close the goddamn door!?" A voice snapped from the party.

Stan was snapped out of his strange trance, shaking his head vigorously and blinking in confusion as Emmett shut the door.

"What the heck has gotten into you?" Emmett demanded, turning back with a frown. "You look like you've been under the Imperius Curse or something!"

Stan chuckled nervously, glancing at Bill before looking away. "I—I dunno its kind of felt like…" the old man trailed off and moved to remove his coat with another light chuckle. "Forget about it, it's nothin'."

Emmett blinked twice in confusion and Bill was right along with him. What exactly had gone down?

"Anyway, got any pudding? I've been craving it all year but it's too expensive to buy."

"Uh—wha—yeah!" Emmett muttered awkwardly. "You…you're sure you're alright?"

Stan grinned and patted his nephew on the shoulder. "'Course! Now, pudding. Don't think you're going to distract me!"

As the two men walked towards the kitchen Ellie tilted her head to the side and sighed. "I wonder if his age is catching up to him—I've been telling Emmie he's too old to live alone."

Bill shuddered. Stanley living here? No, no, no, no. The baby growled and tightened his grip on Ellie's shirt. The woman chuckled. "You two really don't get along, do you?"

At that moment, her back pocket vibrated. Ellie made a noise in surprise before slipping her cellphone from her caprice pocket. She squinted at the screen before her blue eyes widened. The moment of shock was slowly replaced with an angry scowl.

"Emmett!" Ellie called.

The man poked his head out of the kitchen. "El? What's up?" He asked as his wife placed Bill in his arms.

"I'll be right back." She smiled lightly. "Don't go watching any of the movies without me, m'kay?" Ellie kissed Emmett on the lips, Bill on the forehead, and walked out of the room, pressing the call button.

"Why are you calling me?!" Bill heard her yell as she stormed up the stairs. He had never known the cheerful woman to be so angry—and judging by the worried look on Emmett's face, neither had he.

…A-X-O-L-O-T-L…

This was annoying.

Honestly, Bill had been looking very forward to a good night's sleep, but instead at 10:00 p.m. on a Sunday night he was sitting in a wide lukewarm field that stank of hotdogs and cigarettes and shivering in the light drizzle—unable to sleep due to the obnoxious chatter of the many, many humans around him and his parents.

From within his stroller and the bundles of blankets he was draped in, Bill saw Ellie switch on her beloved camcorder and point it at herself. Emmett had his arm wrapped around her waist and the couple swayed side to side like drunk idiots.

"December 31, 1995 Day—"

"Technically night," Emmett cut her off.

Ellie hit him with her hip teasingly. "Shut up, Show-Off!"

"It's a correction, honey. People who can't take correction become narcissists!"

The brunette rolled her eyes with a smirk and concentrated back on the camera. "Day 268 of motherhood! We're having our annual new year's celebration, but this time we're including our new bundle of joy!"

Ellie crouched next to Bill's stroller and kept the two of them in frame. "What's your new year resolution, Mattie Bear?"

Bill furrowed his brow. He was a baby! How was he supposed to make a resolution? Would it make sense for him to hope they never did this again? He hated the fact that they were going to be here 'till midnight. Good Cipher.

The demon huffed and rolled in his blanket's, covering his face from the drizzle. First, Christmas with the maddening relatives, and now New Year's with the park and the rain and the COMEPLETE WASTE OF TIME. I hate humans' traditions!

Bill didn't know how long he'd been hiding himself when he heard a pop, and a crackle.

Curious, the demon peeked his face out of the blankets to see colors light up the sky. Pink, blue, red, purple. Exploding in a cascade of multicolored raindrops that peppered the sky with stunning light.

The baby's eyes widened as he sat up in his stroller, staring in awe at the delightful spectacle before him.

"You like them?" Ellie asked in a soft voice. Bill had just noticed that his parents where in front of him, mere silhouettes against the colorful sky. The brunette's head was turned to him and she was smiling. "I love them too."

The lights began taking shape, a red flower, a green star—and so on and so forth.

"I like to pretend that fireworks are spells sent up by simultaneously celebrating wizards rather then fuses and gun powder," Emmett said wistfully.

Bill tensed. Fireworks?

The next one that shot up exploded was an electric blue crown. Then it separated, falling from the sky like glitter.

"Let me out of here! LET. ME OUT!"

Bill screeched as memories came flooding back. The Pines' smiles faded into worried frowns as they ran forward and tried to shush him. Many people looked their way, some pitying some annoyed.

"Okay, ladies and gents! Let us welcome 1996!" A voice boomed from a microphone.

Cheers filled the air, but even that couldn't drown out Bill's screeches in the ears of his parents.

"10…9…8…7…6…!"

"I'll give you anything! Money, fame, your own galaxy—please!"

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

More fireworks than before exploded into the sky 'till everything was bathed in light.

Fiery light.

Ellie held the screeching demon close, to her chest bouncing him up and down.

"Don't cry, don't cry! Ooh, uh…" The brunette sucked in a deep breath and began singing a familiar song.

"I've got a damn ukulele

That I really can't play

It just won't work for me

Although I've practiced for many days

I hope I won't be playing, for far too long

Because even after all this time, I still can't find a song."

The memories faded, and Bill began to calm down, eyes becoming heavy as his breathing slowed and his tears dried against his vivid red face.

"There we go, there we go!" She whispered as Bill slipped from consciousness.

…A-X-O-L-O-T-L…

When Bill woke up, he was not in his crib.

Instead he recognized the fancy lace pillows of his parents' shared bed. Turning his head, he saw Ellie. Her brown hair was partially covering her face, but he could still see the fond gaze she stared at him with.

"Are you okay now?" She asked gently, poking Bill's cheek.

Bill glared and rolled onto his back.

"Oh, come on! I'm sorry; I won't take you out to see fireworks again. Better?"

The demon thought for a bit. He supposed there was nothing wrong with that, at least the woman was taking initiative.

"Won't you forgive me, Mattie Bear?"

Bill blinked twice at the ceiling. If he had his magic, he would have disassembled Ellie's molecules for her offence. Of course, he was 80% sure that wasn't possible as of now and besides, if she died who would give birth to the Pines Twins? He couldn't give retribution for their regicide if they weren't the exact same in both personality and genetics—that wouldn't be fun or satisfying. And it wasn't like he gained anything from being mad at Ellie anyway.

The demon turned around and faced his mother again with a gurgle.

The woman beamed. "Aw! Mattie!" She gushed, hugging him to her chest. "I'm so glad you're my friend again!"

Friend?

Bill scoffed. Why did people keep throwing that word around willy-nilly?

Still, the demon couldn't stop the warmth and security he felt from the hug—and the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending song for today is a soundtrack! “Gift of Life” by Michael Mass!
> 
> That’s it, hope you’ve enjoyed!
> 
> Fantasy Fan OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, folks!
> 
> Anyway, the ending theme for this chapter is Look what you Made me Do by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Also, also, this story will be updated next Saturday, stay tuned loves!
> 
> Fantasy Fan OUT!


End file.
